


Inside Out: The Kylo Ren Version

by Flamepaw



Category: Inside Out (2015), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamepaw/pseuds/Flamepaw
Summary: I'm so sorry I wrote this, but now that is it written here it is. Inspired by itsbrych's artwork. This is what was going on in Kylo Ren's head when Rey killed and then healed him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Inside Out: The Kylo Ren Version

**Author's Note:**

> I saw itsbrych's drawing of an Inside Out version of this Ben scene on Tumblr and just had to write it. I wrote this whole thing on my phone to and from 80's Night at Disneyland, so I'm sorry if it is a complete crack. I was slightly delirious. I will apologize for canon errors, I was writing from memory. I just hope this makes someone laugh today because I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!

"I don't think this place is structurally very sound." Fear's voice trembled as he spoke.

The skeleton of the Death Star filled the monitor. With every step Kylo Ren took, the floor creaked and shuddered.

"It's fine," Anger sighed, waving him off.

"This place is filthy! Don't touch anything," Disgust ordered. "This is a new suit and its custom."

Anger sighed again. "Am I the only one taking this seriously?"

"Rey is never going to join us. We should just give up and go home," mumbled Sadness rolling his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"No!" Anger yelled. " She's going to join us this time or else. No more chances!"

"Yeah, threaten her or maybe bring up her dead parents again. I'm sure that will work," said Disgust sarcastically.

Joy slowly walked up behind Anger. "Maybe Disgust has a point. Maybe this time we should try talking nicely to Rey."

"Joy!" Anger growled. "What did I tell you about your good ideas?"

Joy sighed, "I don't have any."

"That's right," Anger stated condescendingly. "And what did I tell you about speaking while we are on the job?"

"Don't?" Joy replied quietly.

"Good," Anger fake smiled. "Now get back!"

The rest of the emotions turned their attention back to the screen while Joy took several steps back. They watched as Kylo Ren walked further into the Death Star.

"Where is she?" Anger grumbled. He was about to lose his patience when a loud crash got his attention. Rey fell onto the floor while the Wayfinder flew out of her hand and bounced onto the floor.

"The Wayfinder!" They all yelled, except for Joy who quietly whispered "Rey."

Rey jumped up and activated her lightsaber.

"Oh no! Not again," Fear trembled hiding behind Sadness who just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't want to fight her again," Sadness mumbled.

"She seems different," Disgust commented analyzing Rey's appearance. A strange force seemed to be radiating off of her.

Anger nodded and smiled. "She seems… darker."

"She's terrifying!" Fear yelled from behind Sadness.

In the back of the room, Joy frown. This wasn't the Rey he knew. He instantly felt concern for her, but he was too afraid to speak up again.

"She's staring at us. Quick! Say something!" Disgust urged Anger punching his arm.

Anger thought quickly and then started punching the controls.

" _Look at yourself. You want to prove something to my mother that you are Jedi. But you proved something else. You can't go back now. Like I can't."_

"Yes, play into her fear of being all alone. That will work!" Fear nodded in agreement.

"I want to go home." A few tears rolled down Sadness's face and then slowly melted to the floor. "I miss our family."

" _Give it to me!"_

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Disgust remarked rolling her eyes at Anger.

"Shh! I'm working," Anger said silencing him,

" _The dark side is our nature. Surrender to it."_

Anger laughed menacingly. "That was a good line. I'm so glad I thought of it."

"No!" Sadness cried from the floor. "You are going to scare her then she won't want to be our friend and then we will be alone forever!"

"Ugh, don't be so dramatic Sadness. It's not cool," smirked Disgust tossing his cape back.

Fear paced nervously back and forth. "This is not going to end well!"

"Give it to me!" Rey shouted at them.

"Maybe we should…" Joy started.

"Shut up!" They all yelled

"Joy! corner!" Anger yelled pointing to the corner of the control room labeled on a piece of cardboard and crayon words 'Joy's Corner'.

Joy hunched over, "Okay."

Satisfied that the distraction is now handled, Anger turned back to the controls. "Now, let's finish this."

"She thinks she is all that just because she's the daughter of Palpatine ." Disgust mocked.

"She will take our place!" Fear exclaimed.

"What if she is more powerful than us? We won't be able to be emperor if she doesn't need us," Sadness whined.

"Enough!" Anger burst. "No one is taking our place! We're the Supreme Leader! She's still just a little girl from nowhere. She can't beat us!"

"She might! She is learning really fast," Fear whispered, but Anger ignored him.

" _The only way you are getting to Exegol is with me!"_

"Crush it!" Anger commanded and Kylo crushed the Wayfinder with one hand.

"No! You'll make her sad," Sadness mumbled. The after seeing Rey's shocked face add," Now she hates us."

"Who cares?" Barked Disgust.

"She's attacking!" Fear yelled hiding behind Sadness as Rey swung her lightsaber in their direction.

"Defence maneuvers!" Shouted Anger as he madly hit the controls.

"Who could ever see this coming?" Smirked Disgust rolling his eyes at Anger.

"We got this!" Anger reassured them. "Activating combat mode!" He slammed the large red button on the panel and a platform left up below his feet. He activated his red lightsaber and prepared for Rey's first swing.

Joy hugged his legs in his corner. "I don't like it when we fight Rey."

"Careful! She could hit us!" Fear cried."Watch it! Left!"

"No back seating driving, Fear!" Anger yelled at him.

Sadness tugged on Anger's arm while he was trying to fight. "Don't hurt her! She's our only almost friend."

"Will someone get this useless blob off of me?" Anger ordered.

The fight continued until they reached the top of the ship. All around them waves crashed onto the ship. Fear trembled as he watched finally too afraid to say anything.

Rey held out her hand and stopped his lightsaber swing with her mind.

"We taught her that!" Disgust cried. "We can do it better." She pushed Anger with his hand. "Do the hand thing! Do the hand thing!"

"Alright Already!" Anger held out his hand and Rey's swing froze before it hit its target. "Happy now?"

A voice called Rey's name somewhere them.

"Who's that?" Yelled Fear.

"Eww, it's that useless stormtrooper," remarked Disgust.

"Rey likes him more than he liked Ren," sighed Sadness.

They watched as Rey Force pushed him back. The stormtrooper landed hard on his back several feet away.

"Haha!" Laughed Anger. "What a loser."

Suddenly, a large tidal wave appeared, shadowing over them,

"This is it. We're going to die," stated Fear, already accepting his fate.

Rey used the Force to jump across the gap safety,

"Wow!" They gasped together.

Joy smiled. Rey was really becoming powerful.

"After her! After her!" Demanded Disgust pulling on Anger's arm.

"I know! I know!" Anger replied, pulling the correct controls.

The fight continued with Rey blocking his every swing.

"Ew, she's getting better at this," stated Disgust.

Suddenly, a feeling filled the room stopping them all in their tracks. It was a women's voice softly called Ben's name.

"Momma?" Sadness whispered, then a bit louder, "I sense Momma! Stop!" He tugged on Anger's arm.

"Momma?" The rest of the emotions echoed crowding the control panel. Happiness crawled a bit of his corner to get a better view of the screen.

"It is Momma!" Fear smiled.

They all stood quietly absorbing the warm vibes from their mother, but then the air changed. It became cold and still.

"Did she just…?" whispered Fear looking side to side.

"She's gone!" Screamed Sadness instantly bursting into tears.

Then they all let out a loud scream. Disgust, Fear, and Sadness climbed onto the platform, pushing Anger aside. Their hands pressing down on ever control, stalling the system.

"Wait!" cried Anger, but it was too late. Kylo Ren's lightsaber slipped from his hand and into Rey's. Anger could only watch in horror as Rey grabbed their lightsaber and plunge it into Kylo Ren's stomach.

The emotions all looked blankly at the screen with their mouths wide open.

"No…" Anger didn't even notice when his own lightsaber slipped from his hand.

There was nothing but silence until Fear cried, "We're dying!" Then the panic started again.

Everyone but Anger and Joy, ran around the control panel screaming.

Disgust yelling, " I always hated her!"

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened!" Screamed Fear.

Sadness laid on the floor and pounded on the floor. " I don't want to die!"

"Wait!" Joy called. He pointed to the screen where the image of Rey approaching him.

"What? Is she going to kill us again?" Disgusted snapped.

"No!" Joy smiled. "She's healing Ben!"

"She's what?" Anger mumbled. All of the emotions except Joy looked blankly at the screen.

As Rey placed her hand on Ben's stomach a siren went off in the control room. Red flashing light filled the room and a loud booming voice warned, "Girl! Girl! Girl!"

The emotions froze, all excepted Joy.

Joy took some more steps forward as Ben looked into Rey's warm brown eyes.

" _I did want to take your hand,"_ Rey said softly.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Yelled Anger.

"Finally!" Joy jumped up and down. "I knew it!"

" _Ben's hand."_

"Aww…," Disgust and Fear cooed. They both reached out their hands to the screen.

Joy punched the air and did a little dance around a stunned Anger.

"She wants us!" Cried Sadness.

"This is our chance!" Joy exclaimed still jumping up and down. "We should tell her we want to join her!"

"We..we won't be alone anymore?" Sadness stuttered.

"No!" Joy replied cheerfully hugging him."Never again!"

"Never?" Sadness repeated.

"Wait just one minute!" Anger demanded. "I'm still in charge!"

"But Anger! She wants us and she's so pretty!" Joy pleaded.

"And she's strong! She could help protect us!" Fear agreed.

Joy nodded smiling at the others. "Exactly!"

"I guess she's not that bad," Disgust admitted.

"Rey is alone and Ben is alone," Sadness held out each of his hand and slowly brought them together. "Rey and Ben, together no more alone!"

"Rey! Rey! Rey!" Joy slowly started to chant and eventually, Disgust, Fear, and Sadness joined in louder.

"Fine!" Anger screamed finally accepting that he is outnumbered. He turned back to the controls when he noticed the empty view. "Where did she go?"

"She left?" Fear gasped looking up at the screen.

Sadness sat down on the floor and balled his eyes out.

"Great!" Disgust rolled his eyes. "Now, what do we do now?"

"Go after her!" Exclaimed Joy,

"No!" Anger answered. "I told you one more chance! If she wanted us she would have stayed."

"But-" Joy started but Anger placed his hand over his mouth.

"No! Me in charge!" Anger pointed at himself and then pushed Joy onto the floor.

Joy slouched back to his corner. He started to curl himself into a ball when his prized possession caught his eye. Carefully, he picked up the yellow memory and smiled as he looked at the happy family inside.

The rest of the emotions were arguing over their next course of action. None of them noticed Joy slowly making his way to the memory sharer with the yellow memory behind his back. Joy shoved the memory into the holder and prayed for the system to do its thing. The memory instantly started to glow brighter.

"Look!" Joy yelled getting the other emotions' attention. He pointed up at the screen.

Han Solo stood in front of Ben.

"That's not possible…" Anger gasped. There was almost a look of fear on his face.

Fear threw his arms over his head and started trembling. "He's going to be so mad at us for killing him."

"Not him again," Disgust huffed turning his back to the screen.

"Bad boy! Bad boy! Bad boy!" Sadness repeated over and over hitting himself in the face while crying.

But Joy just smiled.

" _My son is not dead. Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive."_

Joy knew he had to do something but the other emotions came to their senses. He picked up the lightsaber and used the hilt to hit Anger's head. Anger instantly fell to the floor passed out.

"Joy! You killed Anger!" Fear exclaimed before fainting.

Disgust kicked Anger's body with his foot a few times. "Nah, he's fine,"

Joy jumped over Anger's body and immediately started punching buttons and pulling levers.

" _I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."_

"No Joy! Not that line again," whined Disgust. He swooshed his cape. "It's so cliche to repeat oneself."

Joy ignored him and continued entering commands with a wide grin upon his face.

" _You do."_

Joy's whole body to shake with excitement. This is the moment he had been waiting for many years. He pushed his final commands into the control panel and stood back to watch his mastery piece come alive.

Ben looked down at his lightsaber and then threw it as far as he could into the ocean.

The room erupted into cheers.

"Bye, bye saber," Sadness waved at the screen.

"Good riddance!" Smirked Disgust. "That's what you get for killing us!"

Fear awoke from his faint and smiled up at the screen. "No more scary red sword!" He stood up and turned to Joy. "You know I always thought the laser handles were a serious safety concern, but Anger and Disgust insisted."

Joy turned to Disgust, Fear, and Sadness and with a huge grin yelled, "Now we go save Rey!"

"Yah!" They all cheered waving their arms in the arms and dancing around the still unconscious Anger.

Then suddenly Fear stopped and turned to Joy. "Wait! How are we going to do that? You threw our only weapon into the ocean and Rey took our ship!"

Joy stared blankly back at him.

"Oh…"

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me if I'm crazy or not.
> 
> Have a joyful day!


End file.
